In a conventional vine planting device, three planting spades, each having the shape of a hollow funnel and associated with an opening device, are arranged on the periphery of a wheel which is rotatable about a horizontal axis and is arranged on an agricultural tractor. Due to the relative motion occurring between the planting spades and the soil as the wheel rotates, only a very short time is available for the actual implanting, and often that cannot be satisfactorily achieved. Moreover, an elongate furrow is often created so the plant is not adequately secured.
A planting device wherein a hollow, funnel-shaped spade is arranged in a planting slide in such a manner to be slidable vertically upwards and downwards therein, and the planting slide is mounted on the planting device for reciprocating sliding motion horizontally in the direction of travel of the tractor vehicle by means of a hydraulically operable horizontal pressure cylinder is disclosed in German Patent Specification DE-OS No. 30 04 900. In this known planting device, the planting spade is driven downwards into the soil. By this driving of the planting spade into the soil, the planting spade is blocked in position and, since the tractor vehicle continues its travel, the planting slide glides rearwards on the associated guide means. After withdrawal of the planting spade from the soil, the planting slide is pushed back again into its forward rest position by the pressure-cylinder provided. In this connection, it was found to be a disadvantage that--especially in loose soil--during insertion into and withdrawal from the soil the planting spade still executes a movement relative to the soil as viewed in the direction of travel, so that a furrow is formed in front of and after the planting location. In addition, practical experience has shown, that the necessary easy slidability of the planting slide in horizontal direction cannot be ensured owing to the rough operational conditions, and this inevitably leads to furrow formation which impairs the safe growth of the young plants, since there is considerable risk of their dislodgement, or of lack of adequate contact with the soil from which they derive their nutrients.
Quite separately, German Patent Specification DE-OS No. 25 31 478 discloses a planting machine having a planting tube which is pivotably mounted about a horizontal axis at the end of a jib which is itself pivotably attached to the rear end of a vehicle. The planting tube is held by a prestressed spring in an oblique forwardly inclined position (relative to the direction of travel). In this known machine, for the planting operation the jib is pivoted downwards, so that the planting tube penetrates into the soil and owing to the continuing travel of the planting machine is deflected rearwards against the force of the prestressed spring. It is similarly found with this known device that on inserting and on withdrawing the planting tube from the soil, movement of same relative to the soil occurs as viewed in the direction of travel, so that a furrow is formed in front of and behind the planting spot.